This relates to control systems, and, more particularly, to control systems that allow a user to issue commands for an electronic device by manipulating an audio connector.
Electronic devices such as media players, cellular telephones, computers, and other electronic equipment often contain audio jacks. Accessories such as headsets have mating plugs. A user who desires to use a headset with an electronic device may connect the headset to the electronic device by inserting the headset plug into the mating audio jack on the electronic device. Miniature size (3.5 mm) phone jacks and plugs are commonly used in electronic devices such as notebook computers and media players, because audio connectors such as these are relatively compact.
Particularly in compact electronic devices, there is a desire to minimize the amount of space that is consumed by user interface equipment. For example, it may desirable to eliminate all but the most significant buttons and input-output ports in a compact media player. Sometimes this means eliminating buttons and controls that might be helpful to a user, but that simply will not fit within the allotted volume for the device. A designer of an electronic device is therefore often faced with competing concerns. Useful buttons and other user interface components should be included in a device to provide the user of the device with ways in which to control device operation. At the same time, space should be conserved by minimizing the number of controls that are included. Significant design compromises must often be made.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to control an electronic device such as control schemes that have a minimized impact on device size.